1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that output receipts are widely used for shop registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks. In such printers that output receipts, printing is performed on thermal paper serving as recording sheet or recording paper with a thermal head while conveying the recording paper, and after conveying the recording paper a predetermined length, the recording paper is cut by a cutter to the predetermined length.
In such printers, the recording paper is held between the thermal head and the platen roller, and printing is performed with the thermal head on the recording paper held between the thermal head and the platen roller.
Some printers are capable of performing printing on not only common thermal paper but also linerless labels that are labels having glue on their backsides without a release liner (backing paper).
Reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2000-52613, No. 2008-284738, and No. 2013-121718 for related art.